The instant invention relates generally to portable work ladders, and more particularly to a relatively small portable ladder that is especially suitable for use by welders for welding a vertical seam on metal structures.
Numerous different types of portable ladders especially designed for use by welders for welding upright or vertical seams on metal structures are available in the prior art today. In most designs of such ladders, it is necessary that the welder be positioned adjacent one of the rails or side stanchions whereby he can gain access to a vertical seam to be welded on a metal structure, for example, a seam on the hull of a ship. By the very nature of their design many of these ladders are relatively unsafe in that they do not provide any form of cage to prevent the welder from falling backwards. In addition, many of these ladders require that the welder be located to either one side or the other of the ladder whereby the ladder itself is placed somewhat off-balance with the net result that quite often the ladder is not employed under stable working conditions. Additionally, besides the welder being uncomfortable in the above regards, the welder is generally welding on the seams slightly from an angle rather than from directly over the seam. In any event, these various types of conventional portable welding ladders offer much to be desired and among the objects of the present invention is to provide a unique portable welding ladder which has the combination of safety and efficient working features and advantages that makes it very attractive and perhaps mandatory from a safety viewpoint.
The above together with other features and advantages of the instant invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art in light of the details of construction and operation of the present welding ladder as shown in the drawing and described in the ensuing detailed disclosure of its preferred embodiment which is particularly pointed out in the appended claims.